A doors decoration
by Kururu Curry
Summary: Things don't look good for poor old Jerry.


It was the dead of night. Sounds of crickets and other various nocturnal creatures were heard within high trees and low bushes. Shadows lurking around every corner from the moons dimmed light that beamed from the starry night sky above. Most of the towns population were either fast asleep or nerding it up in their homes at 1AM. But of course there's always that one person who enjoys the night life. Well actually he didn't particularly care for it. He was simply walking down the vacant streets of his home town, on his way home from a hard days work. The tall dark skinned man was clad in khaki pants and a dark blue polar with the logo of the store he worked at along with his name tag on the right breast pocket.

The echo of his shoes tapping against the pavement was the only sound he heard. It was kind of peaceful tonight for him. He let out a calm breath of air and closed his eyes as he walked, his hearing focusing on the sounds of the night around him. It was then he heard the footsteps of another. They were much lighter than his and they sounded far away. He didn't think much of it until the footsteps started a pace so fast it was as if the person was charging right at him from behind. With a jolt the man spun around and jumped back. "WHO'S THERE?" he yelled, trying not to sound scared. His brown eyes darted all around in search for whoever was running at him. He gave a concerned look when he realized there was no one there. The footsteps had stopped too. Perhaps he was just hearing things? He shrugged and turned around to begin walking again.

At last, he sighed. He reached his destination- his little beige town house jammed in the middle of two others. He pulled a silver key from his pocket that shined from the moon light. After unlocking the door he stepped inside of the dark home and flipped a light on. It flickered a bit before reaching its full capacity of a dim shine. He needed to change the light bulb. Making a mental note of that he closed the door behind him, slipped off his shoes and went to his bedroom. He kind of was happy that his bedroom was the first room to the right when you enter the house. It meant he could go to bed a lot quicker after long days like today. He didn't bother changing his clothes or brushing his teeth, it was Friday and he could do that tomorrow when he woke up. He flopped onto his bed and face planted into his pillow. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He was out within 3 minutes.

2:46AM. Jerry's eyes squinted at the clock on his nightstand. His ears perked as he heard sounds coming from his kitchen. It sounded like footsteps…was someone in his house? He slowly sat up and scooted off his bed. He listened. He heard the footsteps again and he was sure this time that someone was in his kitchen. Slowly he crept from his bedroom and down the hall that led to the kitchen. Pushing back all fears and theories he had in his head he moved forward in one fast swoop. He flipped the kitchen light on and grabbed a broom that was nearby. "I'VE GOT A BROOM AND I'LL USE IT!" He gritted his teeth and opened one eye(He had clinched them shut) to find once again, no one was there. Resting the broom against the wall he scratched his head. This was so weird, he thought. He sighed and turned around but it was then that his heart stopped completely for what seemed like an eternity. He was seeing it. It was there. Right in front of him. Just a few feet away at his bedroom doorway was the silhouette of a person. He watched as it moved into his bedroom. It disappeared behind the door frame and he blinked, regaining his heart beat. Bringing a hand to his forehead he swallowed hard. Was that for real? What the hell was it?

Standing there for several minutes he just stared at the spot where that silhouette was. He almost expected it to come out of his room again. But it never happened. He listened for any strange sounds but all her heard was the sounds from his fish tank and his kitchen wall clock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick…tock. His eyes widen and his blood went cold. A hand. There was a small hand touching his back. Right now. Right here. Did he want to turn around and see who it was? Hell no! But he had to. And he did. He jumped forward away from the hand and spun around. No one was there. AGAIN. Jerry growled in detest. "What the fuck is going on?" he yelled. He stiffened his body when he heard, almost in response to his previous question, a series of giggles sounding almost like a small child. A ghost? No way. Jerry didn't believe in ghosts. No one in his family did. There had to be an explanation for this. He turned and ran for his room. He flipped the light on and slammed his door shut. Breathing heavily and beads of sweat falling down his face he stepped over to his bed and sat down. He needed to calm down and think. Maybe he was just tired or maybe he was dreaming?

Behind the man who was busy occupied thinking, a dark shadow formed on the wall. A pair of small, skinny and deathly pale arms began to emerge from the shadow on the wall. One hand slammed onto the bed and gripped the sheets. Jerry felt this almost immediately and jumped from his bed. When he turned around he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The arms used the bed sheets to pull onto and what was being pulled from the wall was an ironically terrifying sight. Jerry's eyes couldn't blink and his heart was skipping beats. He could barely stand as he watched this horrific creature come out of his wall.

Slowly a head emerged from the darkened wall. Light pink hair, sharp pointed and bent horns, skin as cold and pale as death. A girl. A very young looking girl pulled herself out of the wall and slowly rose up. Standing on his bed with her face hidden behind long pink bangs she made no other movements. Jerry stared. He couldn't even begin to think of anything that would explain this other then it was a ghost. A paranormal phenomena. His lips quivered as he tried to speak. His voice was shaky and there was so much fear in it you could practically touch it. "W-who are y-you? W-why…w-why are you hear?"

The girl twitched at his words. She slowly tilted her head to the side and cracked her neck. She tilted it to the other side and more bone cracking noises were to be heard. A toothy grin formed on her face. Her teeth were razor sharp and jagged. Her arm lifted and she pointed directly at him. "I want to hang your face on your door. Don't you think your neighbors would find that lovely?" She chuckled and then busted into an insane fit of laughing. It echoed through his house. Before Jerry could even respond to this insane entity she jumped at him with lightning fast speed. His body slammed up against his bedroom door and he slid down until his bottom was on the floor. The girl wasted no time. She lunged her hand out and grabbed at his face. He began screaming- wait…what was going on? He couldn't scream. He couldn't make a damn sound! He widen his eyes when he realized he couldn't make a sound. He couldn't even breath! There was something deep in his throat and it was crawling up and out of his mouth. His eyeball shifted down and all he saw was black. A mess of black was coming out of his mouth. His entire body jolted as he felt her fingers dig into the skin of his face. He could feel the blood seeping out and trickle down his skin. She dug deeper and deeper. Then she pulled. She began to literally tear his facial skin right off his skull. The sounds of his legs kicking the floor, his arms failing to grab at her, his flesh being torn surrounded the room. Within seconds, she had successfully torn off the skin of his face. There was blood. So much blood. It was so unbearably painful that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into an unconscious state. The girls insane laughter was the last thing he heard.

Jerry shot up from his sleep. He was drenched in cold sweat and his heart beat was off the charts. A dream? He looked around. It was daylight- 2:46PM to be exact. He shivered. What a horrible dream. To have his own face…he slowly lifted a hand up to his face and sighed with relief when he felt his skin was still there. He hopped out of bed and stretched. He then made his way to his front door and opened it. The morning paper was out on his porch- as it is everyday other then Sunday. He stepped out and picked it up. He took a few glances at the front page then looked up at his front door. The paper hit the floor within seconds. And shortly after so did Jerry's body. Blood gushed from his face and the skin was gone. Up on his front door was his face, nailed up into the wood. A series of childish giggles bellowed from the house and the front door closed.


End file.
